Stranded
by DragonAnime000000
Summary: Deidera, Itachi, Kisame, and a bug are straned on an island. What will happen to them, and who stranded them? ONE SHOT.


My first oneshot and it's not very long, but I just had to write it down...or type it

Discalmer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

Stranded **

ONE SHOT

Itachi, Kisamie, and Deidera decide to take a day off. And how do they spend their day? Playing a good old fashion game of Go-Fish!

"Itachi," Deidera said to Itachi, "do you have any tens?"

"Stop cheating with your clay!" Itachi yelled destroying Deidera's clay…thingy.

"It's not clay its art and art is a blast!"

"How many times are you going to say that line? And your art is hideous!"

"…"

"That's cold Itachi." Deidera starts to cry.

"I think you went to far Itachi." Kisamie said.

Deidera is crying like a baby very loudly. Itachi sighed, "I mean your art is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…except when I look in the mirror."

"(sniff, sniff) Really?" Deidera asked.

"Oh course!"

"Guys," Kisamie said, "can we play another game. I mean this one is insulting!"

"Why?" Itachi asked.

Deidera cleared his throat and pulled out a chalkboard (where it came from, I don't know) it had some pictures on it (this is from a comic strip I found on the net, I did not think of it!) "Kisamie is a shark, and a shark is a fish, therefore Kisamie is a fish!"

"…"

"Fine!" Itachi said, "I'll go get Monopoly."

"Yay!" Kisamie said in a girlish voice.

"…"

"What?" he asked, "I like Monopoly."

"…"

"Stop it!"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Stop going dot, dot, dot!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

"Stop it!"

"…"

"STOP IT!!!!!!"

"…"

STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the Akatsuki leader yelled.

"…"

Then all the sudden a bug appeared.

"…"

"What" Itachi said.

"The" Kisamie continued.

"Hell." Deidera finished.

Then, the bug, who is a SUPER BUG teleported them to a small island in the middle of the ocean. Or more like a clump of sand, with one palm tree.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked.

"On an island." Deidera said.

"No!" Itachi said sarcastically

"We are." Deidera said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nooooo!" Kisamie yelled.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked

"I'm H 2 0 intolerant." (sneeze)

"…"

"But," Deidera started, "You're a fish."

"So?"

"Never mind, but as long as we are here we should name this island."

"Shark Island!" Kisamie shouted.

"NO!" Itachi yelled, "Itachi Island!"

"No, it should be Art Island!" Deidera said with a smile.

* * *

They argued about the name for several hours until…

"What were we arguing about?" Kisamie asked.

"I forget!" Deidera said enthusiastically, Itachi sweat dropped. "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Kisamie said.

"There isn't any thing to eat unless…" Itachi looked at Kisamie.

"Unless what…" Kisamie asked "Itachi, I don't like that look in your eye."

Itachi smiled evilly, "Deidera, how do you like your fish sticks? Deep fried or barbequed." Kisamie got an OMG face and started running from Itachi who was blowing fire at him.

"Barbequed!" Deidera said with a smile.

* * *

"Is it ready Itachi?!" Deidera asked.

"Yes it is!" Itachi said handing some fish sticks to Deidera. Deidera tried them then dropped dead. "Deidera?! Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Itachi started pounding the ground, or sand. "What kind of cruel world is this?! First we eat Kisamie, and then it tasted so bad that it kill Deidera! Now I'm all alone. Wait, I'm alone? Yay! I'm alone and Freeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Frrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then all the sudden Orochimaru appears! Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! And to make matters worse, his was surfing…in Speedos!

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Itachi yelled, "It burns my eyes, my beautiful eyes!!!!"

"…"

Then Itachi died and Sasuke appeared! "Orochimaru you bastard! I was spouse to kill Itachi!" Sasuke said, "I'm going back to Konoha."

"B-but it was an accident! I swear!"

"How can you accidentally kill someone like Itachi?! Good bye"

"Noooooooooooo! Don't goooooooo!"

Then the bug flew away.

* * *

"So let me get this strait," Tsunade said to Shino, "You killed three members of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and were able to convene Sasuke to return to the village…with one bug.

(Insert evil laugh here.)

**The End**

**

* * *

**Hope ya like it! Review! 


End file.
